Not Weak Anymore
by FairyMoon1
Summary: When Lucy is kicked out of Team Natsu -quite coldly, she might add- and decides to leave Fairy Tail, what will become of her? (Rated T for curses; This is Sticy :3 I ship Nalu, not NaLi, [sorry NaLi fans, but I just don't see it] however, there is NaLi in this story, but not a lot, since the main focus is on Sabertooth not Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima)
1. Well, You See, Lucy, It's Like This

**My first Fairy Tail Fanfic! I'm excited :3 There'll be Sticy later on ;D I love NaLu, but I also really like Sticy :D I really dislike NaLi, and it'll happen, but it won't last. Sorry, NaLi fans, I have nothing against Lisanna, but we don't know much about her personality, so I bending it a little to fit my story and make it seem as canon as possible :3 Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro "Trollshima" Mashima-sensei XD This whole story will probably be in Lucy's POV, for future reference ^^**

* * *

**~Fairy Tail Guild Hall~**

**~Lucy's POV~**

I'm sitting at the bar sipping a Sprite, when my crush, Natsu Dragneel the Salamander, walks in my direction, and calls, "Hey, Luce?"

"Yes?" I say, my heart going _doki-doki _but trying to act natural anyway. I notice Gray, Erza and Lisanna behind him.

"Ah, let's see... how should we put this?" Erza says, looking up with her hand to her forehead with a stressed expression, as if she's trying to solve a difficult problem.

"What's up, y'all?" I press, cautious. They all look nervous, except for Lisanna, who looks totally conniving and triumphant, with a sly smirk on her face. I grit my teeth. She's been cold to me ever since she came back from the "dead", or Edolas. I think it's because of my closeness with Natsu.

Gray takes a deep breath. "Well, you see, Lucy, it's like this-"

"They want you off the Team to make room for me!" Lisanna blurts.

I clear my throat and look at Natsu. "I-I'm sorry? I don't understand. I thought I was a co-creator? Because it was, apparently, Plue's idea in the first place, when Natsu was over at my house after I'd first joined Fairy Tail.

Natsu sighs. "We were a Team beforehand, but when Lisanna 'died', we disbanded. When you came, we regrouped and became the Team we are today. But now that Lisanna's back, and everything's calm, we want to go back to the way things were. Do you understand?"

Of course I understand! Just because my hair is blonde doesn't make me a retard! I'm furious, to say the least! "Uh..."

"And we're kinda tired of having to save your ass all the time," Gray adds.

"And you're always complaining about your rent. Now you can go on solo missions and keep the rewards for yourself," Erza puts in. They're definitely feeling more comfortable with this. I can tell.

"Think about it this way: since your so _weak_, this could be a good opportunity to get stronger!" Natsu says. He didn't really emphasize weak, but that's how I heard it. I don't think they realize how much their words are hurting me right now. "You can train, just by yourself, no distractions!"

"Whoa, there, Natsu!" Lisanna says, smirking. "Do you think she can handle all that on her own?"

I turn my head to hide the coming tears. When they're not looking, I wipe them away.

I turn back and smile really big, as best I can, just to throw it back in Lisanna's face. "Sure, who said I needed y'all? I was getting ready to leave anyway!"

"Were you?" Lisanna condescends. " I thought you were protesting that it was 'your team' and that you should 'have the right to stay'? Which one was a bluff, love?" By this point, she's grinning from ear to ear. I clench my jaw. She is _so _annoying!

"Whatever! C'mon, y'all, let's go on a mission!" Natsu yells to his Team.

"YEAH!" They run off, all smiling really big. I smile, too.

Lisanna thinks she's won, but, oh, I'll show her. I'll become stronger. I'll become the strongest Stellar Mage over all of Earthland! They'll call me the Stella, as they call Natsu the Salamander, and Erza the Titania! Everyone will know of the Stella! And I know just how to do it, too. I'll leave Fairy Tail. I'll train for a few years. Then I'll come back and join another guild. Immediately go to the Grand Magic Games. I'll make sure everyone knows my strength. Over all of Earthland, I will be the strongest! Stronger than the Titania, the Salamander! Stronger than everyone! Maybe I'll join Sabertooth, Fairy Tail's rival guild, just to oppose them! Then they will rue the day they ever got rid of Lucy Heartfilia! They don't know the determination that comes with being a Heartfilia! For sure, I will show them! I will show that Lisanna Strauss what it means to be a Heartfilia!

"I think I'll go home for the day," I say.

"Really? It's only noon," Mirajane says, suddenly behind me. I like Mirajane, despite the fact that her younger sibling is my worst enemy. Mirajane's a really good person, very caring and maternal.

"Yeah. I had a late night last night. I'm tired."

"Okay, well, be sure to get plenty of rest! See you tomorrow!" she says, smiling. I can't believe she's _her_ sister. Mirajane's so kind, and _she's _just... a bitch. **(A/N: Sorry, y'all, sometimes there's no other way to describe people, y'know? Sorry, Lisanna fans, I really have nothing against Lisanna, I just wanna fit it into my story and canon :3)**

I need to plan some more. I'll write a letter and give it to Master early in the morning. Then I'll tell him I wish to leave. Then once I'm gone, I'll go to Mt. Hakobe- No, it needs to be further. I'll travel the world, and I'll learn Lost Magics, I'll learn hand-to-hand combat, I'll get new keys, I'll become stronger. It will be hard, but it's what's necessary. I need to do this. I _will_ do this.

* * *

Once I get home, I take a long bath. I need to relax. I wonder what I'm getting myself into. I doubt I know well what the next few years are gonna be like.

Finally, the water gets cold and my fingers and toes are well past prune-y. I sigh and pull the plug. I put my hair into a tight French braid and go to my desk.

_To Fairy Tail and Team Natsu-_

_I'm leaving to train elsewhere as I've been dubbed "weak and helpless". To prove my worth, you won't see me for many years. When we meet again, you'll rue the day you ever crossed paths with Lucy Heartfilia. Especially you, Lisanna Strauss. You haven't won yet. I'm still playing the game._

_To Gray-_

_I used to feel as if my-oops, guess it's not mine anymore- team were like family. You were like the brother I never had. Or so I thought. I didn't know you secretly were annoyed by me. I guess that makes me feel pretty stupid, to have believed I could fit in at the biggest, most famous guild over all of Fiore. I hope you find happiness._

_To Erza-_

_As with Gray, I thought as if you were a sister. I guess it wasn't really after all, huh? Was it ever? No, don't answer that. I hope to be able to surpass you one day, though it will be difficult. I hope you find what you're looking for._

_To Natsu-_

_Ah, man, where to begin? I used to have feelings for you, and actually believed that you might return them one day. Guess not, huh? Maybe I really don't know you like I thought I did. I hope... I don't know. I don't know what to think of you anymore._

_To Lisanna-_

_Driving me out is what you really wanted, huh? I'll admit, I had feelings for Natsu. I thought he was cute. Until he exposed his true self. Like I said, you haven't won yet. You won't, I'll be sure of it. When we meet again, you'll be scared for your life, Miss Lisanna Strauss. You won't die, but you will suffer. Enjoy these next few years, but don't expect to be happy afterward._

_To Wendy and Levy-_

_Don't worry, I still love you two. I have given my story to Master, I want you to keep it, Levy-chan! Stay strong, Wendy! We'll meet again._

_Lucy Heartfilia_

I seal the envelope and take a deep breath, my heart pounding. I blow out the candle and settle into bed, but I can't seem to fall asleep.

Some time later, could've been hours, could've been minutes, my eyes finally slide shut and I sleep dreamlessly.

* * *

What felt like seconds later, my eyes open again. It's still dark, but I sit up anyways, unable to sleep any longer. I slowly get ready and it's somehow still dark out. Ugh, just how early is it?

I grab the envelope and my story and head over to the guild hall to find Mirajane scrubbing the bar.

"Is, um, is Master here?" I ask quietly, approaching her.

She looks up, slightly surprised. Then she smiles. "Yes, he's in his office," she answers, then looks worried. "Is everything okay? You've been acting strangely."

I smile and nod. "Thanks." For everything.

I walk upstairs and stand in front of Master's door. I take a deep breath, and knock on his door three times.

"Come in," he says, and I slide in, silently closing the door behind me, my bangs shading my eyes. "Lucy? Whatever is the matter, my child?"

"I wish to leave Fairy Tail," I say, my voice thick with tears.

* * *

**Haha, so what'd y'all think? Ain't cliffhangers the best? XD Yes, I'm from the South, the loveliest Texas! :D Is "y'all" weird to y'all? Haha, I have such a habit of saying "y'all" and "ain't" and "her" instead of "here", like I'll be like "Set it raht her" instead of "right here"... Ah, Southern mannerisms XD Actually, a lot of people I know are like "What?" whenever I say "her" XD The next chapter will be very soon... as in later this evening :3 Please review! I have another story, and whenever I get an email my face lights up like a kid's on Christmas morning and I'm like "Is it a review?!" with the stupidest tone. It's hardly ever a review :( About 1% of viewers on that one have reviewed . It makes me really sad, so please review! :D**


	2. Thanks For Everything, Gramps!

**I know I promised a chapter last night, but... Sorry XD I got a lot of good feedback last night, 7 reviews! c: Thanks y'all! If there're any Sailor Mon fans out there, I have a particularly-depressing-but-gets-better-Usagi story :3 (About 1% of people reading reviewed on it =_= But, I'm glad this one seems to be turning out a little different :3 Maybe it's because Fairy Tail's more popular o_0) This one will be a bit more triumphant-Lucy than sad-Lucy, I think, so... Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima-sensei. I'm listening to Fairy Tail songs, like OSTs and OPs and EDs on YouTube. I only heard the 12 ED pitched and sped up, so I always thought it was a female voice. I've found a better quality version and am really surprised every time the voice comes on, because it's, in fact, male XD I love it, though. It's called "Yell! ~Kagayaku Tome no Mono~" ^_^ My favourite is "Kimi ga Kureta Mono". What's y'all's? One more thing! You can read the Fairy Tail manga on Manga Panda! Start on Chapter 296: Natsu VS. The Two Dragons! It's where I read, and I also receive emails whenever there's a new chapter so I never miss one :3 It's awesome! :D**

* * *

_Previously on Not Weak Anymore:_

_"I wish to leave Fairy Tail."_

* * *

You can only imagine his face as I slowly and precisely said these words. He paled.

"My child, what on Earthland has caused these sudden feelings?!"

I take a deep breath. "As recent events have proved, I feel as though I've been falling behind everyone else, magically and physically. I wish to leave to train to be stronger in both aspects."

After a long moment, Master sighs. "If that is what you wish, then I've no right to stop you. Have you told your Team?"

I hold back a snort. "No," I say instead. I dig the letter out of my worn bag. Time for a new one. "I've prepared this letter for my closest friends and Team Natsu." I hand him the envelope addressed to "Team Natsu, Levy, and Wendy"

"Are your Team not amongst your closest friends?"

"They were, once. As I said, 'recent events' have proved many things to me. Much truth has been revealed to my blind eyes."

Master looks sad. He sighs again. "Alright. If this is truly what you wish."

"It is."

"Let me see your hand." He removes my mark, saying, "Remember these three rules:

**"1) You must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live.**

**"2) You must never use former contacts met through your being in the guild for personal gain. **

**"3) Though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignificant, and you must never forget about your friends who loved you.**

"Alright?"

"Yes, Makarov-sensei," I say, looking curiously at my blank right hand. "I understand. I hope we meet again. Thanks for everything, Gramps!" Do Team Natsu count as "former contacts" and revenge as "personal gain"?

He raises his hand in the symbol of Fairy Tail. I reply the same. "I sincerely hope we meet again, Lucy."

I nod and leave, with one last sad glance.

Once I get downstairs, people have already started arriving. Natsu and Gray have already started fighting.

_`I wonder if they will miss me. Well, they did suggest I leave, after all, so maybe not,` _I think.

I stop just as I'm passing Lisanna, at the entrance.

"See ya later... bitch," I spit.

I hear her laugh once, softly. "Gladly," she retorts sarcastically.

I push past her, intentionally hitting her hard. Once I'm outside, I look back up at the great guild hall the townspeople built back up for us when we came home from the Games. **(A/N: See Chapter 340 of the manga: Home) **

_"Thank you very much for the food!"_

_"Let's form a team!"_

_"You picked the worst guild to piss off!"_

_"All hail Queen Lucy!"_

_"Save the tears for when we win!"_

_"If you're a guild, take care of your comrades."_

_"Give Lucy back!"_

I grit my teeth as hot tears sting my eyes and trickle down my already-warm cheeks. Then I start running.

Once I reach my door, I remember about my worn bag. I really should get a new one. Maybe now's a good time. I run in the house and grab a few hundred Jewels, and head over to the magic store right near my house. They always have little things for good prices. Maybe I can by a magic bag for less than this one here cost.

"Hello, how can I help you?" the young male clerk greets me as the sound lacrima jingles.

"Hello, I'm wondering if you have a bag or satchel here?"

"Oh, yes, we just received the new line of Rogami bags!"

"That's the one that changes colours and is supposed to be bottomless!" I snap my fingers, remembering the ad I saw for it in this week's Sorcerer Weekly magazine. You could reach in and pull whatever you put in there out without even having to dig, and it's "indestructible", it had advertised. Well, it's as they say, only time will tell.

"Correct!"

"How much are they?"

"Usually 15 thousand." [**A/N: 15,000 Jewels=About $150 US]**

"Holy crap!"

"Well, yes, but, for you..." He leans closer, looking around, and whispers, "I'll sell it for 5k. You look like you've had it rough recently, and you're pretty cute. I wouldn't wanna see such a pretty girl come in here again with such red eyes." [**A/N: 5k=About $50 US]**

I blush. "Oh, you're so kind! Thank you!"

"My pleasures, madam!"

I hand him the money and he gives me the bag. It's a pretty cute bag, actually.

"Thanks again!" I say on my way out.

* * *

**The next chapter is going to be very, very soon. This one is very short, I know. The next one will be better, I promise. :3 Review! Thanks y'all! Stand! Bow! Aye! cx**


	3. Valore

**See, I told you it would be soon, didn't I? Truth is, I was writing the beginning of this for the last chapter! Haha, Kiki-chan, I'm stealing your Lawl again! LAWL! (Kiki-chan is my best friend in real life. I told her to read this since we both love FT :3 Kiki-chan is my nickname for her ^_^) Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima-sensei.**

* * *

_**About four years after Lucy had left Fairy Tail, she had stumbled upon a dying Yukino. Literally, stumbled upon her. She was running in a forest, and tripped over her nearly-dead body. Here's what happened:**_

_"Oh, what did I trip on?" Lucy said aloud. She heard a groan and proceeds to look back. "Huh? Isn't that... Yukino-san from Sabertooth?!"_

_"Lucy...san?" she whispered._

_"Ah! I'm sooooo sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! I didn't do _that_, did I?!" she said, eyeing the large gash in Yukino's chest._

_"Listen..." she says. "Come here..." Lucy knelt down by her face. "I want you to..."_

_"Yes, what is it? Anything!"_

_"Take my keys... All of them... Train them... well. Please. It is all I wish for that... they would fall into... great hands, and you're... just the per...son who would be... perfect for it... Plea...se..." Her eyes turned blank, staring up at the heavens._

_"Yukino-san!" Lucy whispered, tears sliding down her cheeks. "I will do it. I will fulfill Yukino-san's dying wish!" She noticed a small, ice blue purse in Yukino's hand. She felt guilty taking from the dead, but it _was_ Yukino's dying wish. She opened the purse and pulled out the key ring holding 3 golden keys and 4 silver keys. Lucy swallowed. _`I should probably give them time to mourn her death...` _She stuffed the key ring in her satchel, the advertisements true to their word. Not a single fray on her lovely bag. She noticed a wallet in her purse. _`Should I leave it here...? Should I keep the money? Maybe I should bury her with her pictures. She's not gonna use the money now!` _Lucy reasoned. She opened the snow-white wallet and saw pictures of her with Sting, Rogue, Frosch, and Lector. _`It's nice that she did in fact go back to Sabertooth.` _Lucy smiled and pulled a_ very_ thick wad of notes from the wallet. She gawked at it, blinked, and exclaimed, "HOLY STARS ABOVE! WHERE'D SHE GET ALL THIS_ LOOT_?!_" _She took a deep breath and pulled out her own wallet, dark purple, her new favourite colour. _`Surely, she wouldn't mind...`

_After her wallet was safely tucked away in her own purse, she picked up Yukino and took her to a place with soft dirt she saw on her way there. It wasn't far, maybe a few hundred yards. _"Open, Gate of the Maiden! **Virgo!**" _she called out once she got there, using her key._

_"Punishment, is it, Princess?"_

_Lucy sweatdropped. "Even after all these years... No, Virgo, something much more important. I need you to dig a grave for my dear friend."_

_"My condolences, Princess!" she said, and proceeds to dig the grave._

_It wasn't much of a funeral. Lucy did, however, call Yukino's spirits to attend. Pisces, Libra, Caelum, Heracles, Pegasus, and her own Nikola, red with black spots. She didn't call Ophiuchus. She was a little scared to, after their last encounter._

_When it was over, the spirits all went back home to mourn. Virgo asked if Lucy needed anything else, and when the offer was declined, left, as well._

* * *

**_3 more years later, Lucy ends up in Valore,_**(A/N: VAH-looh-reh. "R" kinda exaggerated, almost like a "d" sound. O is extended a little. Alternate translation for "courage" in Italian. I think it means "valor", actually. It sounded cool to me :3) _**the hometown of Sabertooth at 15:19.**_(A/N: I love military time. I'll use it a lot. For those of you who don't know how to read it, here's a quick tip: if the hour's above 12, take it and subtract twelve from it ^_^)

Must be a sign! I _have_ trained for seven years, so I think I might be ready. I _feel _ready. I don't know. I have had any real combat for the same amount of time. But come on. It's the same amount of time we were locked in the Fairy Sphere!

My hair is a honey blonde colour and it flows in gentle waves all the down my back to my hips. My bangs are about to my shoulders now. I usually pull the parts of hair in front of the ear back and clip it with bobby pins. Sometimes I wear a plain ponytail, or bun. I usually wear tank tops and shorts, but now that I'm gonna live in civilization, I should pick out something more stylish, y'know?

As I'm walking around the town, I notice a lot of girls showing a lot of cleavage and legs, all sorts of colours. I notice that a lot of them have coloured nails, some with designs, some sparkling, some plain. I look around at the shops, seeing all kinds of clothes. Maybe I should go for a new style, since there are so many, ranging from goth to punk to prep to tomboy. Maybe a cross between punk and prep would be cool. I go into a store called "The Prunks". Sounds promising.

I walk out with at least 20 different outfits. I should also probably stop by "Veronica's Occult", too, because I'm pretty sure I've grown a bit in the chest and hip areas. **(A/N: Veronica's Occult is something I came up with on the spot XD My version of Victoria's Secret c;)**

Maybe stop by "The Fragrance Factory", too, for perfume and lotion and shower things, like body wash, shampoo, conditioner, and a loofah.

At about seven o'clock, I've finally finished shopping, just because it started to rain. I pull out my new umbrella and walk into the small office of a landlord. "Excuse me?" I say, peeking in. A slightly older man looks up from paperwork crowding his tiny desk.

"Yes?"

"Do you have any available houses?" I ask.

"Why, yes, we have one that seems quite befitting of a cute girl like yourself!" He stands. "Please, come with me!"

I follow him out to a cute little house that really is perfect. "Wow! What's the rent?"

"120,000 Jewels a year."

"Wow, what an amazing price! That's 10,000 a month! It was 70 back at my old place!" I exclaim. The man beams.

"Well, yes, we try our hardest to have the best prices!" He's grinning like an idiot.

I smile back politely. "Thank you very much!"

Then he frowns. "Don't you have any stuff?"

"Y-Yeah... In my bag..." Maybe Rogali bags aren't known anymore.

"In your _bag_?"

"It's a bag I've had for seven years. A Rogali bag. It can fit anything inside."

He nods, though I can tell he has no clue what I'm walking about. "Huh. Well, I'd better be on my way. Anything else you need?"

"Yeah. Could you tell me where the guild in this town is? Sabertooth? And when the Grand Magic Games are?"

"Sabertooth's just around the corner from here. Go past the neighborhood on my side, then take a right. It's right there. You can't miss it. Also, the Games are about three or four months from now. Are you mage?"

I nod. "I'm a Stellar mage. I use Celestial Spirit keys."

"Oh, I've _heard_ of it. The disciples of Will Neville, right?"

I sweatdrop. "Eh, yeah, kinda... Well, thank you very much for all your help!" I said dismissively.

"Sure, it was no problem!" he says, heading out the door. "Come up to my office if you need anything! Wait, what's your name anyway?"

"Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia."

"I'm Jonothon Kimlres. I'll be over tomorrow to bring you your paperwork. For the house." **(A/N: KIHM-lers)**

"Right. Thanks." And with that, he leaves. I take a deep breath and explore the house some more. There's a kitchen, bedroom with a bathroom connected to it, a sitting room, and a small study. It's perfect for me. I grin.

I go to the bedroom and dump the bed out onto the floor from my purse. I crash on the bed, no energy left. I put the bag on the floor. Maybe I'll unpack everything tomorrow. My eyes slide shut immediately and I fall into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

**So, how is it? :3 The next one is called "Sabertooth" ^_^ It'll be great! Review, pleasies!**


	4. Sabertooth

**Welcome back :3 Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashimaaaah ^_^**

* * *

In the morning, I slide out of bed, still tired. I pull the clock out of my bag. "Holy Crap! 13:43?! It's so late!"

I spring up and throw on some of my new clothes. I'm wearing a black miniskirt with fake zippers up the sides and a hot pink low-cut v-neck-ish tube top, cut off in between my stomach and sternum. I put on grey socks with purple stars **(A/N: I actually have a pair of socks like this :3) **and light brown thigh-high boots. I put on my belt with the Fleuve D'etoiles and my keys and sling my bag over my shoulder. **(A/N: It's like a messenger bag ^_^ I've always had a thing for messenger bags :D) **I run a comb through my hair and clip it back, heading out the door.

I spotted a cafe across the street last night. I push open the glass door and am greeted with wonderfully sweet aromas of coffee and pastries. I inhale it deeply and smile. I've missed that smell.

"Hi, welcome to Common Grounds! What'll it be?" says a tall teenage girl behind a glass counter displaying a row of cakes and muffins and the like.

"Um, I'll have a... Triple Chocolate Mocha with whipped cream and a blueberry scone."

"Comin' right up!" Less than a minute later, she sets the tall cup and a pastry bag in front of me. "That'll 1,000 Jewels, please!"

"Sure." I pull out my wallet and hand her a 1,000 Jewel note.

When I sip the coffee, it's definitely the best thing I've tasted in years. Same with the scone. I'm totally indulging in it. But then, when you try to compare it to fish, rodents, and berries, it kinda makes sense.

I finish quickly and throw the paper bag and styrofoam cup in the trash. I walk down the street and it doesn't take me long to find the guild hall. Jonothon was right. The building is _huge_! I swallow and step inside.

Everyone stops and stares at me. I feel my cheeks warming, but keep up the confident look, shoulders back, chin up. A man with short blonde hair and a reddish Exceed walks up to me. What was his name? I remember him from the Games so long ago, the White Dragon Slayer... Was it Steve? Or Stark?

"Hiya! What's your name?"

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia. I'm looking for your Master."

There's murmurs amongst the guild. The man in front of me pales.

"Isn't that the Stellar Fairy?"

"Yeah! I'd recognize that glamour anywhere!" **(A/N: I just recently learned that having glamour in Japan means having a big chest XD)**

"And the blonde hair?"

"Oh yeah, that's the girl Flare-chan used to call Blondie, right?"

"Still do. Kinda. I mean, I haven't seen her for a while."

"I heard she, like, disappeared off the face of the planet."

I clear my throat loudly to get their attention. "I'm not a Fairy anymore!"

"Yeah! Right!"

"Shut up, Flame Face!"

"You wanna go, Air Head?!"

And just like that, they start fighting.

"Guys, you're scaring the pretty lady!" the blonde in front of me scolds.

"No, it's fine! I'm used to it." He turns to me and shoots me a crooked smile. I notice he has his colour back.

"Name's Sting Eucliffe. This is Lector," he says, gesturing to his Exceed.

"Hey, Lector, what's up?"

"I don't talk to Fairies, past or present."

"Eh? Oh, sorry... I guess..." What's up his butt?

"Lector! That was rude! Anyway." He looks up at me. "What brings you here, Miss Lucy?"

"Well..." I swallow. "I wish to join Sabertooth."

This brings an uproar of laughter and disapproval.

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey! Quit it, y'all! HEY!" a female voice calls, and the guild falls silent.

The crowd that had formed cleared a path for a woman with long raven hair to walk through. I recognize her, too. What was her name? Minnie? Mineta?

"Who is this, Sting? A little Fairy who lost her way?"

My face turns red as the guild laughs. I look around, my confidence dwindling.

"I haven't been a member of Fairy Tail for seven years!" I shout, defending myself.

That brings a lot of "Oooooh!"s.

"A-Anyways... I wanted to join Sabertooth. I've been training so long for this! I want to be a Tiger!"

The woman snorts. "You think you got what it takes?"

"I do!"

"Fine. Battle Sting. Right now."

"Alright."

The woman must have high authority. I think I remember her father being Master. Maybe she is now. She leads us out to the back, where there's a large, hilly field.

"Rule number one," she says. "Don't kill each other.

"Rule number two: Fight fair. You should both know what that means.

"Rule number three: Give it your all!"

The crowd cheers and Sting grins at me. I give him a determined look.

"And... begin!"

"**_White Dragon's Roar!_**"

I quickly dodge, jumping up and, using him as a spring, I fling right past him, flipping and landing behind him and restraining him with a key to his neck-Leo to start. I'll save Spirits like Aquarius and Ophiuchus for the end, if necessary. "**_Gate of the Lion, I open thee!_ **_**Leo**__**!**_"

"Hey, Princess. That time already?"

"_**Virgo! ****Taurus! ****Sagittarius! ****Cancer!**_"

"Time for punishment, Princess?"

"I'll always protect Lucy-san's nice body!"

"As it were, _moshimoshi~_!"

"Budah budah bah budah, _ebi~_!"

"_**Fleuve D'etoiles!**_" I slash him with my whip of stars. Loke uses his Regulus. Virgo digs a tunnel beneath his feet to make him lose his balance. Taurus Sagittarius shoots him with flaming arrows. Cancer slices him with his scissors.

"I won't be defeated so easily! **_White Dragon's Punch!_**"

I yawn tauntingly as I gracefully dodge. "That's all you got? C'mon, I've fought Salamanders tougher than you!"

He grits his teeth. "Damn, you're really trying to piss me off, aren't you?! **_Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: White Drive! Holy Nova!_**" The crowd mutters, spreading out.

"Well, crap!" I say sarcastically, laughing. I take the blow just to show him how powerful I am.

But it's more powerful than I thought it would be. I tumble about 50 yards back and land by a small lake in a crouch. Perfect! "**_Gate of the Water Bearer, I open thee! Aquarius!_**"

"Dammit, girl! I was on a date!"

I sweatdrop. "Fine, fine! _**Gate of the Scorpion, I open thee!**_** _Scorpio!_**"

"_We are_! _**Sand**_** _Buster!_**"

"Ugh, fine. _**Giant Wave Attack!**_" **[A/N: No, she doesn't actually say anything for the attack. I just want y'all to see what's happening in your minds. That's the same one she used in episode one when she threw Bora's yacht back to shore, right before Lucy found out Natsu was a mage, too :3] **

I stand and wince at the sharp pain in my shoulder. I touch it with my hand, look at it. No blood, thankfully. I hear it's hard to get out.

"Princess! It would wise to rest!" Virgo says dutifully.

"Thanks, but no thanks. _**Gate of the Twins, I open thee! Gemini!**_"

"Gemi!"

"Mini!"

"Hey, guys. Can you do that girl? The Sky Dragon?"

"Sure thing!" Wendy says, and I swallow. It's her from seven years ago, of course. I miss her so much! I bet she's grown quite a bit. I hope she goes to the GMG this year.

"I've got this terrible pain in my shoulder. It's bugging me. Could you help me out? Also, boosting my power couldn't hurt," I say, fake-smiling.

"Right!" she says, walking up to me to heal my shoulder. Then, "_**Arms x Armor x Vernier!**_" _  
_

"What?! That's no fair! Master!"

I wink. "All's fair in a fight, as long as it's all you!"

"She's right, Sting. Keep going."

Sting huffs. "Whatever. _**Holy**_** _Ray!_**"

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

_***Their fight continues for a while. Sting entered Dragon Force. Lucy called all her golden keys, including Ophiuchus, and used Urano Metria. They ended up fighting so long they completely tired each other out and just collapsed right in the field, all of Lucy's Spirits going back to the Spirit World, Sting going back to normal.***_

"I...I didn't think it was possible..." the Master says, squatting next to Sting and Lucy, "for someone to match Sting in all categories of strength... C-Congratulations, Lucy Heartfilia. You have passed the test."

Lucy's eyes open to slits, looking up at the Master. She smiles. "Ah... what a great feeling! I have waited... so long for... this moment..." Her eyes slide shut again, and her head falls back to the ground.

* * *

**_*3 month timeskip*_**

**~Valore~**

**~Sabertooth Guild Hall~**

**~Lucy's POV~**

The Guild is buzzing with excitement. Today's the day Master Minerva announces the winners of Daimatou Enbu contest, who win a place on the Team and get to compete in the Games as representatives of our Guild. I can't stop fidgeting. Sting, my boyfriend, keeps telling me to calm down. I tell him I can't help it. I've been waiting for this day for seven years. He reassures me that if he's been the strongest for so long, and I come along and match his strength, and he's been on the Team every year for almost 10 years straight, that I'm guaranteed a spot on the Team. But still.

"Alright, settle down, settle down... Kay, time to get quiet... SHUT YOUR MOUTHS!" Master shouts, and the Guild falls silent. She clears her throat. "Thanks. Okay, the 5 who will represent Sabertooth at the GMG are... Sting Eucliffe!"

"Not surprised," he says with confidence.

"Rogue Cheney!" My best guyfriend smiles slightly, triumphantly.

"Flare Corona!" My best girlfriend turns bright red and covers her wide mouth in surprise. Her eyes are wide, too.

"Sakura Wolfe!"

"Wahoo!" My "lil sis" yells, and jumps. I swallow. Either she saved my name for last, or decided I wasn't good for the Team. My heartbeat speeds up. What if the next name isn't mine? Sting squeezes my hand, sensing my tension.

"And, I know she's brand-new in our Guild, but she's proven herself strong and I think she'll do us good. The last member of Team Sabertooth is Lucy Heartfilia!"

"Al_right!_" I yell in excitement and pump my fist into the air. I hug Sting, and he laughs. "I was so scared!" I say.

"I _told _you you didn't have to be!"

"Let's have a party to celebrate!" someone calls.

"**_YEAH!_**" everyone answers together.

"Woohoo!" I call out.

I forgot to mention how much Sabertooth is like Fairy Tail in their liveliness. It makes me sad sometimes, because I really do miss everyone there. But I try not to dwell on that too much, because everyone here is so good to me, especially Sting, and I wouldn't want to make anyone worry. But still.

We party all night, and people start leaving at about 06:30. I leave at about 0700.

Once I get home, I take a shower and a bath to get the smell of booze off of me. I throw my clothes into the washer, and walk into my room with just towels. I half-expect Natsu to be sitting at my chair, for some reason, even after it's been so long. But when I walk in and he's not there, I fall to my knees and cry. I know I should be happy that I made it into the Games. I know I shouldn't miss him so much. This homesickness is a little late. I don't like it. It hurts too much. I know I'm gonna see him in about 2 weeks. But _still. _

* * *

**Yeah, I know Minerva's supposed to be evil, but... XD Let's just not mind what Mashima-sensei has in store for us and pretend that, for now, she went through a "metamorphosis", or whatever :3 Kinda. I dunno. Lucy's new Guild mark is on the right side of her chest in dark purple :3**


	5. Paying A Visit

**Here's one that's different :3 It's an OC and Natsu as well as Lucy this time! :D Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima. Some quick info [I like God Slayers :D They're just so majestic, don't you think?] :**

**Ariel Ganayla- A Water God Slayer for Fairy Tail['Bout ****_time_**** they got a God Slayer! Lol XD] with long sky blue hair and lavender eyes. She's a little passive at first, but she's really loud once she's comfortable. She's about 12.**

**Sakura Wolfe- An Iron God Slayer for Sabertooth with medium-length brown hair usually in a ponytail and bright blue eyes. She's very childish and energetic, and never goes anywhere without her black leather jacket. She's also 12, and very petite.**

**Maybe someone doesn't know? The GMG are the Grand Magic Games, held every year to see which guild is the strongest. It is also called the Daimatou Enbu, which is just Japanese.**

* * *

**~Ariel's POV~**

**~Magnolia~**

**~Fairy Tail Guild Hall~**

I'm sitting at a booth playing cards with Wendy, when the front door swings open and a man with wild orange hair in a suit and cool blue sunglasses walks in. Everyone stops they're doing, watching him as he strides through the hall. Everyone mutters, things like "Isn't that Loke?" and "If _he's_ here, then where is _she_?" _She_. I think they might mean that Lucy girl. I've a little about her from my Team. They say she was once on the Team, that she's a Stellar mage with blonde hair. It pains Natsu to talk about her, so it seems. They say she left seven years ago.

I walk over to Natsu, sitting at the bar. "Natsu-_nii_!" I say. "Who is that guy over there?"

He looks up, having not noticed the man, apparently. Then his eyes widen. He stands. "Ahhhh!" he yells, knocking his half-empty bowl of Fire Chili.

The man, Loke, stops in the middle of the Hall. He pulls his glasses off, and I can see he has sharp green eyes. "I'm here to speak with Princess' old Team. Team Natsu. Levy as well."

My heartbeat picks up and skips. Why does he need to talk to our Team? And who's this "Princess"?

"Loke!" Gray-_nii_ calls, smiling familiarly. "It's been a long time, brother!"

Loke gives him a stern look in return. "I've only heard of what you did to my Princess. She told me not to do anything but deliver a message, but I swear, it's tempting."

Our Team approaches the man. Loke eyes me. I swallow and look at my shoes.

I sense movement in front of me and look up to see Loke on his knee looking at me with a nice smile. "What's your name?" he asks me.

"A-Ariel..."

"What kind of magic do you use?"

"Water God Slaying... What about you?"

He grins. "Well, me? I _am _magic."

"Huh?"

"I'm a Celestial Stellar Spirit. My master uses a key like this one"-he pulls a golden key from his pocket and hands it to me-"to summon me when she needs me. I'm sure you've heard of her from your Teammates."

The key is ornately decorated. It has the face of a lion and the Leo sign on the handle, and the teeth are intricate. It's pretty. I hand it back to him.

"Oh, that Lucy girl?"

"Yes! She is a very kind person. She saved my life once."

My eyebrows shoot up. 'Very kind'? That's not what Li-_nee_ says. She says that Lucy is a very horrible person. No one else really says much about her.

"No one really talks about her, except-" I look over at Li-_nee_, who gives me the evil eye. I bite my tongue and quickly look down at my shoes again.

Hard as I may have tried, Loke still catches my quick movements. He slowly stands again and looks at Li-_nee_, moving closer to her.

"Really?" he says, looking down at her face. She's got a great poker face, so she looks indifferent. "That so? Glad to know we were right." He turns to the team. "Now. She wanted me to tell you six that we've joined Sabertooth and-"

"WHAT?!" they all shout, interrupting him.

"She can't join Sabertooth!"

"It's not right!"

"Does she know what they _do _to their members?!"

"Well, they've changed Masters and regulations. And besides, it's too late for you to do anything. She's already stamped and recorded."

Natsu-_nii _pales. Gray_-__nii_ runs his hand through his hair and exhales. Erza-_nee_ stares off, her eyes slightly wide. Li-_nee _looks like she's trying not to smile, and failing terribly at it. Wendy-_nee _and Levy_-__san _look like they might cry.

"Don't feel badly. She's doing just fine on her own. She told me to tell you that she looks forward to seeing you at the Daimatou Enbu coming up next week."

"She was selected for _Sabertooth's _Team?!"

"Believe it or don't, she's very strong now. She's neck-and-neck with their strongest, Sting Eucliffe, who she's also dating."

"_SHE'S DATING STING **EUCLIFFE**?!_" Erza-_nee _shouted. I covered my sensitive ears, and so did the Dragon Slayers.

"Back off, Erza. You can't control her. The people at Sabertooth are actually very welcoming and friendly. I approve of Sting. He's a great guy for Lucy, caring and understanding unlike others," Loke says, glaring at Gray-_nii_, Natsu_-nii_, and Erza-_nee,_ who all avoid his stare. "Anyway. That's about it. Wendy and Levy, she told me to tell you she misses you both very much. She can't wait to see you again." Levy-_san _and Wendy-_nee _smile and wipe at their eyes.

"Tell her I said," Levy-_san _says, "that I miss her a great deal. And that the story she wrote was totally amazing. I loved it a lot and could really relate to the characters."

"I'll deliver the message."

"Let her know I miss her a lot, too. I can't wait to see her again at the Games."

"Right. Gotcha. I'll see you next week." And then he's gone. He vanished.

"Huh, where'd he go?!"

"Probably to the Celestial Spirit World, then to Lucy to deliver the messages," Natsu-_nii _says quietly.

* * *

**~Gold Beach~**

**~Team Sabertooth's Training Beach house~**

**~Lucy's POV~**

I'm laying on my bed reading in pajamas, when Loke reappears. I sit up quickly. "So?"

"They were a little mad at first, but I told them that you're better than ever before, and that they couldn't control you. Levy loved your book. She and Wendy miss you lots. There's a new girl in Team Natsu, named Ariel. She's a Water God Slayer, about 12 years of age."

I rest my elbows on my knees and my chin on my hands. A God Slayer, huh? I wonder how she is compared to Sakura?

"LOKE-_KU__N_!"

A soaked Sakura bursts through the door and jumps into his arms, and the towel-wrapped Sting, Rogue, and Flare walk in after her. Sting sits next to me on my bed and slings his arm over my shoulder.

"Hey, Sakura! What's up?"

"Sti-_nii _and Ro-_nii _and me were training! We had to run, like, 500 zillion miles through the forest, then swim 6 thousand billion meters at the beach! It was tough!"

"More like 5 miles and 3200 meters," Sting says, rolling his eyes and smiling jokingly. **[A/N: 3200 meters is about 2 miles.]**

"How come Lucy didn't go?" He looks over at me, smirking.

My cheeks warm slightly. "Y-You know I had business to take care of!"

"And plus," Sting says, "her 5-mile time is, like, under 20 minutes."

My cheeks grow hotter. Flare grins.

"I trained a lot physically, too..."

Rogue sighs. "It's getting late."

"Aw, c'mon, Ro-_nii_! It's only 8:30!"

"Yeah, _Ro-nii_!" Sting teases.

Rogue's face scrunches up mockingly. "_Hyehyehyehyehyehyeh_, shut up. It's time for bed. We need to keep our energy level as high as possible in preparation for next week."

"That's not hard for some people." We all look over at Sakura.

She's all wide-eyed at first, then defends herself. "I get tired sometimes, too! You just... haven't seen it."

Then, Flare gets this weird, sly look, and sprints to the back. "I CALL FIRST DIBS ON THE SHOWER!"

Rogue, Sting, and Sakura jump up and run after her.

"WHAT?! NO FAIR!"

"THAT WAS TOTALLY NOT FAIR!"

"LUCY-_NEE_, DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!"

"Well, she called first dibs, so there's not much I can do."

"AW, COME ON, LU, THAT'S NO FAIR!"

Then, we hear the shower turn on, and Flare laughs deviously. "I WIN!" she shouts to us, and I can't help but laugh.

"Well, it's about time I head out," Loke says, standing.

"See ya later!" I say.

"Bye, Loke-_kun_!"

"_Ciao_!" he says, winking. Then, he leaves.

"Good night, y'all!" I call to the remaining group.

"NIGHT NEE-CHAN!"

"NIGHT LU!"

"NIGHT, LUCY!"

I have to smile. "GOOD NIGHT, EVERYONE!"

Then, faintly, "NIGHT, BLONDIE!"

I lie down again and cover my head with my pillow and blanket, letting my eyes slide shut.

* * *

**~Magnolia~**

**~Fairy Tail Guild Hall~**

**~Natsu's POV~**

I sit down at the bar, and rest my cheek on my fist.

"Hey, Natsu, the usual?" Mira asks.

"I guess."

"What's up? You've been awfully quiet today."

"You saw Loke earlier, right?" She nods. "Well, he told us that Lucy was re-entering our lives. I feel real guilty about the stuff I said. Looking back, I realize just how idiotic and hurtful those words were. I'm not sure I can face her after that."

"Well, I'm sure it'll be okay. I mean, it _is_ Lucy we're talking about. She used to have a major crush on you, you know." Mira winks.

I feel my cheeks heat up. "C-C'mon, Mira, you know I'm with Lisanna!"

She laughs. "I'm kidding. But, in all honesty..." She looks around to make sure no one's listening in and lowers her voice. "I'm not very proud of Lisanna's actions. Yes, I love her, but I've heard the things she's said about Lucy and other people, and they're not very nice."

"Yeah, I know," I say quietly.

"I'm not saying she's a bad person. She's a great person. But I think she doesn't understand what she's saying sometimes, and the meaning and hurt behind her words."

"Yeah."

"If I talked to her about it, she would be mad at me. But, if you said something..."

"She'd probably open her eyes, yeah, yeah, I get it. I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks, Natsu. It means a lot." She walks off towards the stove and starts cooking.

* * *

**Let me complain about the weather. It all of a sudden got super cold, which in Southeast Texas equals 50-degree weather XD My fingers are kinda cold :'( I can't walk around in a tank and running shorts anymore. Farewell, lovely crimson shorts. You will be missed. TT_TT I've been on writer's block as of late D: My other story is going even slower, so, don't worry =_=' I'm so busy now. I'm sorr I'll try to try harder! I promise! It really is "try to try". I also am very easily distracted and I get absorbed in that distraction, and that I don't get done what needs to get done. I'm sorry. I really am. T^T I'm sorry it ended really bad. I couldn't think of another way to end this chapter. Next one is the start of the Daimatou Enbu. See ya then!****  
**


End file.
